Empty
by UniqaChica
Summary: There was something about this birthday that seemed more average than usual, but Timmy couldn't quite put his finger on it...


(A/N: I had the urge to try a FOP fic. Enjoy.)

Summary: There was something about this birthday that seemed more average than usual, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it...

Disclaimer: "The Fairly Odd Parents" is owned by that god of a man, Butch Hartman. I own nothing but the creativity.

Empty

A Fairly Odd Parents Fanfic

by Jill Diamond

Wanda had hugged her godchild so many times before, but Timmy could tell that this wasn't one of her usual hugs. It wasn't the "squeeze-your-guts-out-oh-my-gosh-I-haven't-seen-you-in-forever" hug, nor was it the "you-did-something-stupid-I'm-so-glad-you're-safe" hug. It was something gentler, and it wasn't like she was trying to send her emotions through the hug, it was more as if she just wanted to be around him. He thought he heard a sniff, and asked her if she was alright.

"No, I'm fine, sweetie..." Her voice sounded strained, and she began to rub his shoulder like she was comforting him.

Timmy glanced over at Cosmo, Poof in his arms and visible tears in his green eyes. Even his godbrother looked somber as he tried to bury his face into Cosmo's shirt.

"Guys, what's wrong?" He was now very concerned.

"Nothing's wrong, Timmy," Wanda sniffed, her arms still wrapped around him. "We just...we just love you, that's all."

Poof broke away from his father's embrace and glued himself to Timmy's stomach, wrapping his small arms around for dear life.

"Timmy..." he squeaked quietly.

That was the point of when Cosmo could contain himself no more. He burst out into loud sobs, and Wanda scooted to the side so that he could hug Timmy as well.

The human boy didn't understand the need for all the tears, but he kept his mouth shut, and wrapped one arm around each of his godparents' backs.

"I love you, too."

Poof only nuzzled closer into his stomach, and he felt his shirt grow a little damp. Wanda seemed to almost pet his "silly pink hat" as she let her tears fall as well.

"We'll remember you, sweetie," she whispered, accompanied by a sob of agreement from her husband.

Before Timmy could respond, his mind seemed to flash. He couldn't see anything for a few moments, and simply felt...blank. He shook his head violently, and then his sight seemed to return.

He was sitting on his bed in his pajamas. His hat was still on his head. It was still morning as he looked out the window. His three pet fish still swam nonchalantly around the fishbowl on his nightstand. He bent over and held his forehead in his palm.

What the heck had just happened?

Before he could think about the strange occurrence anymore, he heard an excited rapping at the door, and without waiting for him to say anything, his parents popped their party hat-clad heads inside.

"Happy eighteenth birthday!" the cheered in unison.

The party was in no means hitch-free. Chester, Sanjay, and Elmer had arrived, but AJ did not because he had contracted a rare virus during one of his experiments, and if he came over he would "make everyone's spleens implode or something" (Chester's words). Then, in the middle of the candle-lighting, Timmy's father had to go outside and yell at Mr. Dinkleburg, who apparently was making his riding mower spew out all the grass shavings onto the Turner's lawn. And five minutes after _that_, Tootie showed up. Timmy tried to shut the door on her, but his mother, the hospitable woman that she was, intercepted and gladly invited Tootie inside, who did nothing but giggle, blush, and stare at Timmy longingly the whole rest of the party. Even so, there was something about this birthday that seemed more average than usual, but Timmy couldn't quite put his finger on it...

XXX

Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof all turned their faces to the window as the cab drove all too slowly away from the Turner house. Comso's bottom lip still quivered uncontrollably as he continued to cry. Wanda brought him closer and let his head rest against her shoulder. She felt her wings droop as she saw the reflection of Poof's face in the window, his purple eyes large and lonely.

"Timmy..." he whimpered as he pressed his cheeks to the glass.

Wanda brought an arm around him and slowly slid him closer so that his back was against her stomach. She bent down, being careful not to make Cosmo bump his head, and kissed her son's cheek.

"I know, sweetie. I know."

Cosmo sniffed loudly before he spoke.

"Puddin', you think he'll be alright?" His voice was higher than usual, and his hands shook as they grabbed for her upper arm.

Wanda was unsure of how to respond, and simply kissed his forehead tenderly and wiped his cheek. No longer captive by his mother, Poof fluttered his wings hard and glued his face to the window once more. Wanda only sighed, not having the heart to pull him away.

The rest of the ride all the way to Fairy World was spent in silence.

(A/N: *sniff* Hope you enjoyed. *goes and cries in the corner*)


End file.
